


Fight Me?

by GeekMonkeyWithNetflix



Series: Fight Me? [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Hospitals, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix/pseuds/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr post, Cosima's lungs are acting up and she has to go to the hospital. Begrudgingly she goes, but there's a pretty hot new intern there. Maybe this won't be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me?

My lungs are acting up again, hard time breathing coughing up some blood you know all the fun stuff. I mean I knew they would they always do every spring, as per my seasonally useless lungs every spring I spend anywhere from 2 days to a week in the hospital. But like my lungs those days are pointless I'm pretty much just getting oxygen for a couple days and then I leave, and I could get oxygen like anywhere. Honestly the only reason I still do is because Sarah makes me “Cos you're sick and I worry about you”, “Cosima if I find you dead because you couldn't breathe one day I will bring you back to life and then kill you” and “Cosima if you don’t go to the hospital right now I will knock you out and call 911” since I believe her on that last one I go to the hospital. So here I am in the waiting room with Sarah who’s filling out my paperwork because I can’t be bothered, also she’s done this so many times and known me for so long she knows what to put down.

“Not sexually active” Sarah says while checking a box with a smile on her face.

“Ayy no what, fix that”

“What you’re not, when’s the last time you were with a girl huh?”

“Last month but I don’t give a shit, fix it”

“You gonna lie to the doctor?”

  
“Sarah I will cough blood on you”

“Do it, I will fight you and then you’ll be happy you’re already in a hospital”

“Fight me Manning”

“I will, but after you get better I like a challenge” she finishes the form and gives it back to the woman at the check in desk. I have to hold in my coughing because you do anything even resembling coughing in this place and you have to put on a face mask and I ain’t about that life. Sarah sits back down and we just pass time with some small talk and our phones, eventually I get called over so they can take my vitals and look at my file. I’ve got to tell you they are getting better at just immediately transferring me to the pulmonologist right away, 12 minutes record time. I’m just waiting in a bed for a few minutes with Sarah sitting at the foot of it. When my number one guy walks in Dr. Ethan Duncan, aka the same guy who has been seeing me and my stupid lungs for about 10 years now

“ETHAN! MY MAN!!” I exclaim as I get up to hug him

“Hey Cosima how are you doing?” he asks

“Ahh you know, my lungs suck but other than that we cool”

“That’s good, and how are you Sarah?” as her turns to face her

“Well I’m still hanging out with her so I obviously haven’t come to my senses yet”

“Obviously yeah”

“But things are good”

“Ok so I just need to get you on some anti-psychotics so you can finally be free from Cos and you’ll be perfect”

“Don’t tempt me Duncan”

“Why y’all gotta do this every year?” I interject, making Sarah sling an arm around me

“Nahh we love you” she says

“Speak for yourself Manning” Ethan adds

“Hey how’s Susan?” I ask

“She’s fantastic, working part time still making more than me”

“Oooh kill it Susan”

“I know I’m very proud”

“And Rachel she’s like five now isn’t she?”

“Yep turning six in two weeks”

“Aww congrats man, well I wish her a happy early birthday”

“Thank you very much” he says while looking at my chart

“Nothing looks out of the ordinary, any new symptoms?”

“Nope”

  
“Have you coughed up any blood”

“Twice”

“And when did Sarah first tell you come here?”

“Eight days ago” Sarah quickly answers

“So it started nine days ago?”

“Yeah” Sarah and I answer in unison

“Ok well I’m sure both of you know the deal by now, oxygen until your lungs are better”

“And I can’t do this at home because?”

“I’ll make you a deal if you can go two hours without coughing you can go home and I’ll get you an oxygen tank”

“Yes! Thank you Ethan!”

“When was the last time she coughed?” he asks Sarah because he knows I’d say an hour and fourty five minutes

“About twenty minutes ago”

“You got an hour and a half Niehaus” he starts to walk out but peeks his head back it to ask one more thing.

“Are we still pretending you two are sisters so you can stay later?”

“Yeah” Sarah answers

“Ditto” I add

“Obvs” Ethan says and walks out.

“Two hours Cos, good luck” Sarah says

“I’m bout to stay here for a week huh?”

“Yep”

 

* * *

 

About four hours have past since Duncan’s deal and I’ve coughed five time. I’ve also made myself a mountain of pillows to stay under with all my fury due to my frequent coughs. Sarah went out to get me some McDonald’s the last time I started coughing and got annoyed and said I needed “a happy meal to turn the frown upside down”, I think she just wanted a big mac but we’ll see. I’m on my phone for a few more minutes when an intern walks in I don’t see them at first due to the mountain of pillows I am under

“I’m here to check your breathing” woah French girl

“Fight me” I say from under my cave, with a mixture of bitterness and humor. She moves the pillows and says

“Maybe later” with a smirk on her face and oh my god she is beautiful, super curly blond bouncy hair, hazel eyes I instantly get lost in, and overall just a really nice face A+ on that god. Being so stunned I actually do the tests with no problems and as she’s just listening to my lungs after all of them Sarah walks in.

“Oh hello, I’m Cos’s sister so I can be here despite visiting hours being over” Sarah says with some finger guns. She’s not my sister but I swear she convince anyone that she is she acts so much like me when she wants to.

“Hi I’m Delphine I’ll be here to check her breathing every so often” as she extends her hand and shakes Sarah’s.

“Cool cool, hope she’s not giving you any trouble”

“None at all” she answers with a smile and finishes filling out the form.

“Ok I’ll get out of your guys hair now” as she puts the pillows back on me, we all smile as she leaves, Sarah peaks her head out of the door to make sure she’s far away before saying

“She was hot as hell”.

“Tell me about it bro” I reply still in a beautiful woman induced high

“Good lord you’re lucky”

“Did you get me some nuggets?”

“Yes”

“Well than yes I am lucky, gimme” as I make grabby hand. She rolls her eyes but hands me a ten piece, some fries, and a coke not to mention I got a hella hot intern who’s going to be checking on me I’m happy.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the next day and I still haven’t gone more than one hour without coughing, around three AM last night it actually woke me and Sarah up, who insists that the chair is hard and the bed is much more comfortable so she always sleeps with me. I remember the first time she saw me coughing that bad, we met when we were eight but she never saw one of my really bad coughing fits until we were like fifteen maybe she freaked out, it was funny, now she’s just like, “is there blood?” if yes she hands me a tissue and goes back to sleep if no she tells me to stop being a little bitch and goes back to sleep. Sometimes it hits me I’ve known her for twenty years now and I remember I’m old but she’s old too.

“I’m going to go get some coffee do you want some?” Sarah asks me as she’s rubbing her eyes and yet still not messing up yesterday’s still perfect eyeliner and shadow, I swear she uses sharpie.

“Yes please”

“Two sugars and milk?”

“You know me”

“Sadly. I’ll be back”

“I’ll miss you” I say in a sarcastic voice as she’s leaving. A couple minutes later Dr. Duncan comes in and checks my file

“Everything is looking good, how’s the coughing?”

“Only had a really bad one last night other than that no blood and very little pain”

“Good we might get you out here early’

“Hey who was that intern?”

“The one who checked on you yesterday?”

“Yeah” he looks at my charts to see

“Oh that was Dr. Delphine Cormier she's extremely intelligent, very talented, and definitely the best intern I’ve had in my twelve years here”

“Ooh nice, that french accent was like medicine”

“Well she’s around your age, she’s single to my knowledge, and the chart says you’re not sexually active soo”

“Shut up Ethan”

“Ok, you know what to do if you need me”

“Rip off the breathing monitor to fake death?”

“That’ll work”

“Cool”

“See you later Cos”. A few minutes later Sarah returns with the coffee.

“So I got the low down on that hot french intern”

“Ooooh do tell”  
“Ok around our age, super smart and talented and single”

“Nicee, you gonna go for it?”

“Doubt it”

“Why?”

“I don’t have any makeup on, I’m sick, and wearing sweats and a gown it’s not hot”

“Still, you’re charming as hell”

“Thanks Sarah” she looks at the time and starts to pack up some of her stuff.

“I’m going to go check on Aristotle, do you want anything from your place?”

“Nah I’m good, thanks though and be good to my dog” she grabs my bag and takes my keys.

“I always am, I’ll be back in about an hour and a half, text me if you need anything”

“Thank you mother”

“Love ya sweetie” said in her best mother voice

“Get outta here”, she smiles and leaves waving as she’s walking away.

 

* * *

 

About forty five minutes of Netflix after Sarah left Dr. Cormier comes in to check on my breathing again.

“Good morning Cosima”

“Hey, good morning” shit I gotta cough, repress Niehaus repress.

“Ok which test do you want to do first? I know you like some more than the others”

“None, fight me” I say as I’m covering myself up with the blanket and she smiles had first but then I start coughing, badly. Intense blood, pain, and non breathing coughing damn it. She gets me an oxygen mask and a little container for me to spit the blood into, it only lasts like two minutes but I’m still mad. After I’m just breathing heavily with the oxygen mask she smiles and says

“I won’t fight you, I know you’d win” I can’t do anything but smile at that honestly.

“I’ll be back in two hours to check on your lungs”

“Thanks” she leaves with a smile. Well I just ruined any chance I might have had with her. Smooth move lungs, smooth move.

 

* * *

It’s been about two hours, Sarah got back an hour ago, and I told her what happened she agreed it was a smooth move. But Delphine comes back and this time my lungs don’t spaz out so with some small talk, a joke about “cannolailingus”, and seven minutes the tests are done. And according to my new favorite doctor they look pretty good so I might go home today pending Dr. Duncan’s approval. So as per I must call him in immediately and get him to release me but I figured the whole faking death thing was dramatic, so I got Sarah to search for him. Until then back to Netflix and sadly no chill, I cry everytime.

 

Sarah comes back with Dr. Duncan in tow.

“Ten minutes I think that’s a record” I say as I’m looking at my stopwatch app.

“Thank you, I try” Sarah says with a tipping hat motion  
“Can I go home?” I ask Ethan who is looking at my chart after a few seconds of reading he says

“Yeah you can go home but you better come back if it gets bad again” he answers with a finger waggle

“YAYY!! Thank you” I get up to hug him

“Don’t worry you know I’ll drag her over here if she gets bad” Sarah says

“I know you will, I’ll go sign your release papers” Ethan says before leaving.

“I’ll pack, you just put on some normal clothes” Sarah says has she hands me a wad of clothes

“I’m cool with that”

“I know you are”. Sarah continues to pack after I get dressed so I go to the bathroom to put some make-up on. I get back, I see the papers that I have to sign, Sarah says Delphine delivered them, and looked “sad” when I wasn’t in here. I look through the papers sign everything until I get to the last page which seems to be blank and not stapled to the rest as per it just fell on the ground. I pick it up to see what it is and what I read makes me question every pick-up line I’ve ever used because what I read is a phone number and a little message that says

“Fight me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Now maybe Sarah will stop making Cos go to the hospital every year, she's got a hot new doctor to watch her now :P. I LOVED writing this one, it was tons of fun I hope you enjoyed reading it. Also DID YOU SEE THAT TRAILER THAT WAS INSANE, "I need you to tell me that Delphine is alive" god help my gay soul. Anyway thanks for reading :)


End file.
